


monster makeout session

by nickelodeanadventures



Category: Aaahh!!! Real Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:18:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelodeanadventures/pseuds/nickelodeanadventures





	monster makeout session

It was a regular day for Krumm scaring humans on his day off of monster school when something peculiar happened. He ran into Oblina, one of his monster crushes from school. She walked up to him flustered, and red in the face. Krumm noticed and immediately could read the situation of what was about to happen. Oblina was confessing her love for Krumm which he delightfully accepted. "Ive been feeling the same way about you Oblina" Krumm said, "Ive just never had the courage to tell you" Oblina said. Krumm was beet red but happy. He tried a bold approach as well in the moment and asked Oblina to go back home with him to makeout. Oblina complied. Back at Krumm's house the two got it on in a hot and intense disfigured monster makeout session. The steam and air was thick with their newly found love with each other and nothing could cut the thickness. Krumm lovingly caresses Oblina and tells her how beautiful and sexy she is right now. Oblina blushed and remarked with "Take me Krumm, I want you now". Krumm took her command excitedly and slips out a TROJON MAGNUM(TM) condom and slipped it on his rock hard cock. Dick hard enough to cut diamonds he slipped his banana into Oblina's thin striped monster pussy and proceeded to pund her into Oblivion. "OH YES KRUMM!" Oblina shouted, "YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE ME KRUMM!". Her words speed up Krumm's pace as he pounded her moose knuckle. Grunting and making noises that sounded somewhat to a huuman like a boar Krumm was finally close to Krumming. "YES KRUMM, KRUMM FOR ME" Oblina screamed in ecstasy. Krumm finally did the deed in Krummed, but in the TROJON MAGNUM(TM) condom he was wearing. The two sweaty and tired eloped for the rest of the night. The next day at school, Krumm went up to his friend Ickis and told him about the night he had with Oblina. He started the conversation by asking him "Yo dude, have you ever nutted inside of a girl with a condom before?"

 


End file.
